


【DV】命运的一次小玩笑（35Dx5V）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 祝贺合志完售，参本的两篇文解禁了www5DV偶遇3D的小故事





	【DV】命运的一次小玩笑（35Dx5V）

【DV】命运的一次小玩笑（35Dx5V）

在人界与魔界又一次出现裂缝后，但丁已经可以面不改色的跟委托人扯皮报酬金额了，毕竟现在他的事务所有了同居人，基本的水电费必须得付清。当你一个人住的时候你可以不介意冲没冲厕所，但和维吉尔一起住？没冲厕所的下场就是幻影剑串烧。

是的，自从一年前的RedGrave事件后，但丁和维吉尔最终回到人界并一起经营着事务所。或许是V的影响，维吉尔比年轻时要沉稳好说话了许多，也不再满脑子Power和流浪，对此但丁当然是乐见其成。他和维吉尔现在的关系就像掺了胡椒的蜂蜜或是其他什么古怪的东西，甜蜜中又透着点辛辣，让不再年轻的恶魔猎人深深上瘾。在他破破烂烂的事务所里，他和维吉尔会一起出任务，一起杀恶魔，一起收拾家务，一起做爱。总之但丁很享受现在的生活。

这次的委托和往常差不多，清理魔界裂缝周围的低级恶魔。魔界的天空依旧昏昏沉沉，连绵不绝的白色植被覆盖在贫瘠的大陆上，但丁和维吉尔又一次站在裂开的时空缝隙前。“有时候我都不知道是不是该感谢这些恶魔。”但丁举起以自己命名的魔剑，华丽的耍了个剑花，将面前的低阶恶魔直接砍成粉末，“层出不穷杀也杀不尽，源源不断地给事务所提供水电费。”

“愚蠢。”

他的哥哥从喉咙深处挤出一声嘲讽，丝滑的声线划过但丁的耳廓，让恶魔猎人笑了笑。一年多的同居生活让但丁越加的了解维吉尔，年轻时他总是想不通为何维吉尔那么沉迷力量，为何会与自己不死不休，现在倒是多少有点明白了。

“好了，任务完成，快点回家吧。”随着最后一只恶魔死在阎魔刀下，但丁拍拍身上的灰，将魔剑收回自己体内，“Vergil，晚饭我想吃奶油蘑菇浓汤，你上次那个配方挺好吃的。”

面对但丁的要求，维吉尔只是点点头。自从再也无法忍耐但丁那堆披萨后，维吉尔就开始接过做饭的大任，他从母亲留下的几本笔记里找到失落的菜谱，并开始努力还原那些童年的味道，从但丁的反应来看他做的应该还不错。

就在两人想穿过时空缝隙回去人界时，一阵诡异的魔力风暴突然袭来，将两人直接吹进了裂缝深处。

“Vergil！！！”恶魔猎人瞬间变身为罪魔人形态，煽动猩红的四片羽翼寻找那个蓝色身影，该死的，他绝对不能再弄丢他哥了！！就在但丁着急的四处乱飞时，一条银蓝色的尾巴突然卷上他的小腿。“白痴，冷静点。”与他相似的蓝色魔人飞到他身边，握住但丁的手，“这只是普通的时空乱流，抓紧我，在这里分开会很麻烦。”

随着维吉尔的话语，巨大的魔力风暴将他们吹向不知名的出口，等但丁再次睁开眼睛时，发现自己正站在自家事务所的门口，所以这算什么？魔界特别快车？而他身边的维吉尔微微皱眉，仔细地辨别着周围的时空波动，最终叹了口气，“这里不是我们的时间，时空逆流似乎把我们送到了23年前。”

但丁花了一分钟来消化这句话，确实，面前的Devil May Cry招牌新的不可思议，和他那块霓虹灯时亮时不亮的老古董完全不同。但丁突然想到，23年前，应该刚好是维吉尔掉入魔界没多久的时候吧。

“所以说现在的你，那个年轻的你，正在魔界被Mundus改造？”但丁咬牙，心头升起一股无法压抑的怒火。该死的他们现在还在这里等什么？

维吉尔沉默了一下，对于但丁在想什么他很清楚，可那毕竟是太过遥远的记忆。“Dante，你没察觉到这个时空在抵触我们吗。”维吉尔有点无奈的说，“因为时空的排斥，我们没法改变既定的过去，如果我没估计错我们最多只能停留1天，并且离开后不会留下任何痕迹。我们所造成的影响会被时空自动修正。”

“也就是说无论我们做什么都无法改变这操蛋的过去？哈，还挺有讽刺意义的。”但丁沉默了会，继续瞪着面前熟悉的Devil May Cry招牌，刚装上没多久的霓虹灯不像他那块经常罢工，亮的有些刺眼。如果这里真是过去的某个时间，那里面会是什么样他心里有数。

现在这个时间段的自己刚刚给事务所起好名字，除了偶尔接个委托就是蹲在长桌后面盯着手套发呆，浑身充满了叛逆又焦躁的怒气，比年轻时的尼禄还难搞很多倍。不过来都来了，不进去也说不过去，这么想着，但丁伸手推开面前熟悉的大门。

屋里没开灯。一阵尘土飞扬后，里面传出不耐烦的男声。

“今天不营业，滚。”

好吧，年轻时的他真不是一般操蛋。

“这句话最好先看看来人是谁再说，Kid。”但丁挥了挥手边的浮尘，他年轻时到底是多颓废啊，这屋里几个月没打扫过了？

黑暗中传来窸窸窣窣的起身声，另一个但丁不耐烦的抬头，虽然不知道来的是谁，就冲这个欠揍的口气他就要摸出叛逆来一段了。直到他看清逆光的门口站着的那两人，一人穿着红色风衣，胡子邋遢看起来就很欠扁，而另一人，但丁不敢置信的瞪大眼睛，虽然有了不少变化，但他面前的人毫无疑问是维吉尔，他那个不久前才主动跑去魔界的混蛋哥哥！

“Vergil?!!你竟然敢回来！！”伴随着年轻人怒吼的是扑面砍来的叛逆大剑，直冲但丁身后的维吉尔而去。

“Easy，boy.”但丁无奈的唤出自己那把魔剑，举剑架住年轻恶魔猎人的攻击。

接下来的解释花了些功夫，在经过一轮打斗并把年轻的恶魔猎人打趴在地后，三人终于得以坐下来好好聊一下。

“所以你们来自未来，并且只待一天就走，一走我还会失忆？”年轻人嘟着嘴坐在沙发里，刚刚他败的很彻底，两个年长者根本没动真本事就把他彻底压制住，年龄所带来的战力差距真让人绝望。但丁的视线从未来的自己身上扫了个来回，最终挪到维吉尔身上，“Vergil，你最后还是从魔界回来了？你俩现在一起住在人界？”

“没错，不过那是很久之后的事了。”年长的但丁点点头，这样和年轻版的自己面对面聊天还真是个新奇的体验,“比起这些，你这里有什么吃的吗？我可是刚打完一堆恶魔快饿死了。”

年轻的但丁翻了个白眼，指了指桌上放了至少两天的披萨，“就这些，反正吃不死恶魔。”

“看来你的生活习惯真是几十年不变的差。”一直没怎么说话的维吉尔突然开口，扫视了一遍这间脏乱到不忍直视的事务所，对弟弟年轻时的情况有了新的认知，而这一切都是由自己而起。最终维吉尔叹了口气，将手中的阎魔刀立在墙边，“但丁，起来干活了。”

之后年长的但丁和维吉尔在年轻猎人惊讶的目光中开始了大扫除。两人配合的很好，毕竟同居一年间但丁在维吉尔的强迫下可是做了不少家务，时间就这么渐渐过去，等到天色渐晚时，维吉尔已经收拾完卫生买回了晚饭的食材。

“维吉尔你竟然会做饭？”年轻人再次不可思议的瞪大眼睛，他今天受到的刺激有点太多了。

“他会的事情多着呢。”但丁自豪的点头，不顾他哥给他膝盖狠狠来了一脚继续说着，“晚饭我想吃奶油蘑菇浓汤还有海鲜意面。之前说好的，你答应了。”回应他的是维吉尔的白眼。但是但丁知道维吉尔没有拒绝他。

留维吉尔自己在厨房，但丁决定和年轻的自己谈谈心，他拍了拍另一个自己的肩膀，用过来人的口气劝慰着，“想开点，至少维吉尔最后真的回来了。”

“他，Vergil现在这种样子……”年轻人已经被刺激的有点语无伦次了，会帮他打扫卫生做饭的维吉尔？！天啊他真的不是在做梦吧？？

“之后发生了很多事，也改变了他，好的那种。”但丁点点头，换做一年前他也不会相信维吉尔会这么……软。总之这都是他的功劳！

“好吧……”年轻的但丁泄气地闭嘴，接受了这个敷衍的解释。

晚饭如但丁所愿是奶油蘑菇浓汤与海鲜意面，普普通通的食材普普通通的好吃，却让年轻的恶魔猎人几乎吃出眼泪，他已经好久没吃过垃圾食品之外的食物了。他面前这个未来的维吉尔，虽然看起来还是一样的冰冷少话，但是又带着让他无法抗拒的气质。年轻人闷头大口吃着哥哥做的饭，恍如幻觉。

在晚饭温馨到诡异的气氛中，喝着奶油蘑菇浓汤的成熟版但丁突然想起来，似乎，他年轻时有过那么一次莫名其妙的经历，并不喜欢喝酒的年轻的自己在宿醉醒来时失去了一整天的记忆，只发现身边有3只酒杯，以及遍地狼藉脱了一地的衣服。当时的自己只当是喝多了裸睡一夜并没有多想，唯一的印象是从那天之后他的心情莫名好转，开始从失去维吉尔的郁闷中渐渐走出。

所以，现在就是那个时候？

想到这里，但丁突然有了主意。晚饭过后他留下维吉尔和年轻的自己收拾残局，以买草莓圣代为理由跑了趟附近的超市，成功买到两瓶伏特加。

双胞胎总会在一些奇怪的地方意外相似，比如他和维吉尔都不擅长饮酒。早在几十年前，但丁还用着Tony的假名干佣兵这行时就深有体会，也多亏了那段经历，他的酒量从一杯倒锻炼到了一瓶倒，至少灌醉很少饮酒的维吉尔是没问题。是的，维吉尔很少饮酒，他冷静又自制的哥哥相当厌恶失去控制的感觉，可少有的那么几次经历却让但丁印象深刻。

喝醉的维吉尔会坦率的趴在他身上喘息，不再刻意压抑的呻吟带着丝绸般的醇厚，会笑着接受他黏黏糊糊的吻并摸他的脑袋，喝醉的维吉尔会用特别温柔的声音喊他，“Dante……”

好吧，继续回忆下去他怕是要硬了。但丁摇摇脑袋，回家的脚步加快了。

“嗨，我回来了，你们想我了吗？”推开门后的场景和他想象的略有不同，老猎人吹了声口哨，看向正对大门的办公桌。年轻的那个自己正一脸怒容的将他的维吉尔压制在桌面上，眼中的怒火简直要化为实体，“Hi boy，你想对别人的老哥做什么？”

“我只是问他当时为什么要挥开我的手！”年轻的但丁咬牙切齿的吼着。

哦，但丁了然的点点头，他哥的答案他闭着眼都能猜到，除了POWER还能有啥呢。明明维吉尔现在已经不这么想了，这纯粹是在逗弄小孩子，他哥有时候也挺恶趣味的。

“比起兄弟互殴，我们要不要干点更大人的事情？”但丁摇了摇手里的酒瓶，迎上另外两人你在搞什么鬼的眼神，“喝酒谈心才是人类兄弟间常做的交流。”

于是几分钟后，三人拿着酒杯坐成一圈，气氛一时有些微妙。维吉尔的一杯倒绝不是浪得虚名，他沉默着握紧手里的酒杯仿佛那是什么世界难题，但丁在想什么他怎么会猜不到……最终，维吉尔似乎想清楚了什么，跟面前那个年轻的弟弟碰了碰杯，露出一点笑意，随后一口气咽下整杯伏特加。反正明天起床这个但丁会忘掉一切，就当是来自哥哥的善心了。

酒精的力量是强大的，对半魔来说也是如此。但丁看着面颊染上绯红的维吉尔，知道时候差不多了。那个年轻的他则是自己低头喝着闷酒，眼神却不时瞄向维吉尔，在想什么一览无余。

“小子，你在想什么可是都写脸上了。”

“闭嘴！”年轻的恶魔猎人把酒杯扔在桌子上，他也有点喝醉了，一直憋着的那股闷气开始爆发出来，“所以我和维吉尔还得等几十年才能再见？你这个混球到底在干什么！为什么不能早点把维吉尔追回来！”

但丁好笑得看着另一个自己，他年轻时还真是挺可爱的。不过但丁没去费口舌解释，反正这个自己第二天会忘了一切，不如抓紧时间做点更有意义的事。但丁直接走过去，一把抱起昏昏欲睡的自家老哥来到沙发边，将维吉尔放在自己腿上。半醉半醒的半魔轻轻哼了一声，自然地张开嘴迎接来自弟弟的吻，但丁咬住维吉尔的舌头慢慢舔着，他的哥哥拥有一把好嗓子，低低呻吟时青涩得仿佛少年。

“Dante……”维吉尔迎合着他的吻，双臂主动环上但丁的头，修长的大腿分开在但丁腰侧，不自觉得摩擦着自家弟弟的后腰。

“虽然我是很喜欢听啦……不过你再这么叫下去，那边的Boy怕是会直接射在裤子里。”

回应他的是维吉尔不满的闷哼，他哥喝醉的时候简直坦率到可怕。“过来，Dante……”维吉尔回头向另一个但丁伸手，“做你想做的。”

年轻的但丁仿佛被遏住了喉咙，是的，他从刚才就看出未来的自己与维吉尔的关系，毕竟早在这之前很久，他就在偷偷窥视着孪生哥哥。可他从没见过这样的维吉尔。在他记忆中的双胞胎哥哥永远是严肃冷酷宛如寒冬般凌冽，而他眼前这个来自未来的维吉尔，就像什么熟透的果实般散发出香甜又糜烂的气息，就算知道让维吉尔变成这样的是未来的自己，但丁还是不由自主的生出一股深深的嫉妒。

带着这股愤懑与年轻人的干劲，但丁直接掰过维吉尔的脑袋，将舌头强硬的插进维吉尔嘴里，毫无章法的胡乱舔着。

“你这样简直像只邀宠的小狗，放轻松点boy。”年长的但丁笑着解开维吉尔的无袖马甲，动作轻车熟路，“把今天当成个美梦好好享受吧，这么坦率的维吉尔可不多见。”而且明天承担他怒火的铁定是我，中年人默默在心里说。

年轻人低头啃咬着维吉尔白皙的颈项，用犬齿擦过锁骨慢慢向下，直到一口咬住维吉尔挺立的乳尖。维吉尔全身都带着常年不见阳光的苍白，肌肉却结实漂亮蕴含着强大的力量，胸口粉色的两点在被但丁开发后早就变成了新的性感带，此刻在年轻版弟弟的唇舌下慢慢挺立。

“Dante……”维吉尔小声呻吟着，伸手双手环抱住年轻的弟弟，他的眼神带着醉意，玻璃一般的瞳孔中温柔到里面仿佛藏着一片海洋，也是这声呼唤让两个但丁彻底硬了起来，无论何时但丁都无法抵抗这个。

接下来的事情开始逐渐失控，两个但丁将失神的维吉尔夹在中间，用尽技巧的抚慰着他们的哥哥。年长的那个技术更娴熟，年轻的则是充满热情仿佛永远不知餍足。他们一遍遍的插入维吉尔，将维吉尔摆出各种羞耻的姿势，反正维吉尔现在醉着根本不会反抗他们，到了最后，他们甚至一起进入了维吉尔的身体。双子中的哥哥在被弟弟插入时紧绷着身体哭喊，喊着DanteDante，却只能让身上的两人越发狂乱。这不能怪他们，谁让这个维吉尔太欠肏了呢。

在结束之前，年轻的恶魔猎人咬牙切齿的想着，他一定要快点追回自己的哥哥去。

当维吉尔从宿醉中恢复意识已经是第二天了，他和但丁如他预料一般已经回到了原本的时空，早晨的事务所里阳光明媚，朝阳带着丝丝暖意照在他们身上，维吉尔撑起身体，看向身边还在呼呼大睡的弟弟，但丁乱糟糟的银发在阳光下镀了一层淡金，看起来很好摸的样子，于是维吉尔伸手摸了摸但丁的脑袋。

随后他的手被对方抓住，脑袋被按下，拖入一个吻中。

“早安，Vergil.”

END 2019年4月15日


End file.
